Pisadas
by bechu16
Summary: Ya casi estaban todos muertos. No sabiamos donde escondernos, esas cosas siempre nos encontraban...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. La historia esta basada en la serie de libros Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **La historia se ubica en el segundo libro, despues de que Edward deja a Bella.**

 **Pisadas**

Capitulo 01

Pov Bella

Hoy sabado en la noche, estoy con mi novio, solos en su casa. Sus mentes retorcidas seguro piensan que vamos a hacer cosas sucias, como lo hacen las tipicas parejas. Entiendanme... me encantaria poder hacer el amor con Edward , pero bueno el es a la antigua. En fin, un sabado en la noche preparandos para ver una peli, bueno, mas bien, él preparandome palomitas a mi y yo... sentada recibiendo todo en bandeja de plata. Era tan extraño que no me sintiera comoda con eso, quiero decir, no me gusta que tengan que hacer todo por mi... es un poco molesto, nose quizas estoy loca.

Me quede mirando la pantalla de la tele, que estaba apagada, con cara de nada, pensando si en realidad soy normal o soy una especie de cosa rara andante cuando vi a Edward viniendo hacia mi y con velocidad vampirica, se sento a mi lado en el sillon y me rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que me sienta segura.

-Bien, aqui estan tus palomitas amor- dijo entregandome el bowl justo en mis manos, que no dudaron en atacar sobre el como si fuera mi victima -Que... lo..disfru..tes- dijo medio tartamudo por la impresión de verme comer.

-Gracias Ediie- le dije con la boca llena de palomitas. Su cara de impresión cambió a una de ofendido, jajaj me encantaba hacerlo enojar.

-Por favor Bells, tú no. Sabes que detesto ese sobrenombre-

-Jajaja... Lo sé, pero es divertido ver tu cara jaja- enserio lo era jaja...

-Ok ok, ¿pongo la peli?- me dijo queriendo callarme y tomando el control del DvD, para así poder encenderlo.

-Mmmm... No lo sé, es que... sabes que no me gustan mucho las de terror- La verdad, las detestaba. Pero él tenia ganas de verla; era una nueva que salió hace poco, sobre un grupo de adolecentes que se metian a un bosque embrujado... ¿y que pasó?... pues murieron, por tontos.

-Ohhh... ¡vamos Bella!, no te pasara nada, yo estoy aquí para protejerte- sí, claro, pero no en mis pesadillas.

-Mmm... bueno esta bien- no tenia remedio, su cara suplicante pudo más.

Tomó el control y encendió la TV. Al principio, como en casi todas las pelis de terror con adolcentes, había sexo, drogas y todo eso. El grupete estaba conformado por lo mismo de siempre, los populares y los nerds que siempre aparecian en las fiestas, todo era igual, ultra predecible y empezó la tipica discusión de quién entra al bosque, quién es mas hombre y resulta que entró uno de los populares, para demostrar su todavia no desarrollada hombria, y no volvió, y todos tuvieron que meterse a buscarlo. Estaba a punto de quejarme cuando Edward se movió muy brusco, casi tirandome de boca al piso, pero antes de que callera me tomo de la cintura, comprimiendo mi abdomen, lo que me provoco soltar aire bruscamente... ¡¿y éste qué se cree?!

-Eyyyy... ¡¿qué te pasa?!... Casi me tiras al piso tonto-semigrite, moviendome bruscamente para que me soltara, pero solo logre que me pegara más a él.

-¡Shhhh!- me dijo con un dedo en su boca. A mi no me calla, menos si casi intento tirarme.

-Quie...- me tapó la boca con su mano gelida, y me aprento aun mas contra él...¡auch!... eso dolió.

¿Qué carajos pasaba?. Esto ya me estaba empezando a asustar. Edward miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la ventana que justo daba al bosque, me estaba dando mal rollo.

-Shhh... Bella, creo que hay algo fuera de la casa. Lo puedo oler y escuchar y no me suena a humano... o animal.- dijo susurrando cerca de mi oido. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Si esto era una especie de broma, me la iva a cobrar caro. Me moví brusco para que me soltara, no podia respirar correctamente, pero nada, era como una roca.-No es una broma si piensas eso, enserio te lo digo Bella, por favor no hagas ruido- dijo mirandome con una cara de... serio.

Lo miré, él me miró, y con mis ojos trate de expresar que me soltase, que no podia respirar

-Lo siento- dijo aflojando mi agarre -Escucha, te soltare y quiero que te sientes, que no hagas ni un ruido y no apagues la tele. Me voy a acercar un poco a ver que es.- ¡¿Queeé?!, ¡¿estaba loco?! ¿cómo piensa dejarme sola?¿y si es un vampiro?... o peor... ¡VICTORIA!

¡MIERDA! Para colmo tube que ver esa pelicula en la que había un bosque... ¡justo como aqui!... ¿y si hay un mounstruo y me quiere comer?... OOOOOH POR DIOS... estoy entrando en pánico y cuando pasan estas cosas, sudo como un cerdo.

Poco a poco, Edward sacaba su brazo de mi cintura, pero antes de que se largara por completo, lo tome de la muñeca lo más fuerte que podía, no quería que se vaya, estaba muy asustada.

-Bells- dijo aun susurrando -Sé que tienes miedo, pero tengo que ver que es. Huele a algo que nunca oli antes, no te preocupes no me alejare mucho- ¡no, no, no, no! Algo que nunca olió, eso era feo, y eso que él tiene mas 100 años; tubo que haber olido todos los olores del mundo... ¡¿no?! ¡¿no?!...

-Por favor...- dije susurrando tan bajito y apunto de llorar. El pánico tomaba control sobre mi.

-Lo siento- dijo soltandose facilmente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Tomé la frazada que había traido en caso de frio, y me tapé con ella, dejando solamente mi cabeza expuesta. Les juro que estaba temblando del miedo, nunca vi a Edward comportarse de esa manera.

De la nada, un ruido... como si se quebrara algo, sonó...

...¡CRRRCH!...

Salté del sillón como un resorte y casi caigo, gracias a mi mano, que cubría mi boca, no salió ningun grito. Temblaba como una hoja.

¡¿Que carajos fue eso?! Miré para todos lados y no vi nada roto, ni nada raro. Traté de concentrarme, cuando volvio a sonar pero mas bajo...

...¡crrrch!...

Temblé aun más, pero gire mi cabeza justo en la dirección del sonido y vi la tele, ahora que recordaba seguia encendida, ¡demonios, tele estupida! La miré con odio, y por un segundo me olvidé del miedo. Volví a mirar en la direccion donde estaba Edward, y parecía volver mas calmado.

-¿Y?- susurre cuando estuvo mas cerca.

-Nada Bells, tranquila- dijo sentandose en el sillón, abrazandome delicadamente. Apenas me tocó, me tiré ensima de él, con mi cabeza gacha sobre su abdomen, todavia temblando- Shhhh... tranquila, no paso nada- trataba de tranquilizarme acariciando mi espalda, y funcionaba- Siento haberte asustado tanto, no era mi intención, pero juro que ese olor era tan fuerte, y tan raro... nunca lo habia olido- cuando me senti un poco mejor levante mi cabeza, y le pregunte:

-¿Y cómo olia?... quiero decir... ¿era tan raro?- me miró por un momento, y luego movió sus ojos mirando a la nada, con una expresion seria. Me acomodé y lo seguí mirando, no contestaba- ¿Ed?¿estás bien?- ¿qué fue lo que olió?

-¡Mm!- dijo un poco sorprendio-Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

-Edward te pregunte a que olia, ¿no me escuchaste

-Ahh si... bueno era mas o menos dulzón, pero... nose como explicarlo- wow, un vampiro no sabe como explicarlo. Esto era muy raro -era dulce, una frangacia muy dulce, senti que me quemaba la nariz, pero no senti sed- me miraba entrañado, y en un segundo bajo la cabeza, para devolverme una mirada tranquila- no lo sé Bells, ya dejemos el tema ¿si?- ¿dejar el tema?... ¿porqué?...

-Edward, sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, dímelo- me senté firme, y lo tome de la mano, mirandolo con confianza.

-Amor- dijo presionando mi mano- no es nada, mañana cuando vengan los chicos y Carlisle hablaremos, ¿te parece?- ¡no!, ¡claro que no!

-Ok, esta bien...- suspiré resignada, no tenia caso.

Me acomode contra el respaldo, mirando la tele, pero a la vez a la nada misma, ya ni me daba miedo esta pelicula.

Estubimos unos minutos asi, sin hablarnos, ocupados en nuestros pensamientos, y aunque tenía unas desesperadas ganas por saber que mierda pasó, decidí no hablar. Él no me diría nada hasta que estuviera Carlisle.

-Mira la hora... es mejor que vayamos a acostarnos, asi mañana tamprano, cuando lleguen, podremos hablar- me parecia bien. Yo queria saber que pasó, aunque me tenga que levantar temprano.

-Ok- doblé la frazada y tomé el bowl de palomitas para llevarlo a la cocina, mientras Edward apagaba la tele. Me estaba encaminando cuando escuche a Ed decir:

-No te preocupes, dejalo ahí, mañana levanto todo- ¿Cuál era su puta desesperasión por querer acostarse tan rápido?

-Ed...- me miró suplicante -bueno, esta bien-

Dejé el bowl sobre la mesita, él se acerco rápidamente, y me tomo en sus brazos levantandome; y con una sonrisa me dijo:

-¿Te llevo?- no pude evitar devolversela.

-Por favor- dije colocando mis brazos sobre su cuello.

Llegamos a su cuarto, me colocó sobre la cama, quitó mis pantuflas, me arropó y me cantó su nana. Caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Basado en la saga de Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Pisadas**

 **Capítulo 02**

 **PoV BELLA**

 _-¡Esme! ¿Dónde está Esme, Eward?- gritaba con furia Carlisle mientras lo sarandeaba._

 _-Yo... lo siento Carlisle ella... no esta, se la llevaron-contestó en un susurro._

 _-¿¡QUIÉNES EDWARD?! ¡CONTESTA!- gritó aun mas fuerte._

 _-¡No lo sé! sí.. ¡no lo sé!¡no pude leer sus mentes, no sé que son!- Edward cayó de rodillas sollozando -...no sé que son...-_

Me desperté de repente, sentandome de golpe en la cama. Me sentía tan agitada, que hasta me costaba respirar. ¿Porqué soñe eso?, que pesadilla mas loca.

Me tranquilicé, y me di cuenta que estaba sola. Edward no estaba, tomé mi celular, que estaba en la mesita de luz y eran las 08:24 am, bastante temprano. Decidí levantarme, y fui a tomar una ducha refrescante, a ver si así podía relajarme aun más. Esa pesadilla por una extraña razon me hizo despertar agotada. Estaba bañandome, cuando senti unas pisadas que venian del cuarto... seguro es Edward.

*minutos despues*

Salí de la ducha y me puse frente al espejo. Edward seguia dando vueltas, ¿qué estará haciendo?, ¿acaso necesita algo?.

-¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?- dije alzando la voz, mientras cepillaba mi cabello. No recibí respuesta -¿Edward?-grité un poco más, y los pasos pararon. Una sensasión de miedo empezó a apoderarse de mi ¿y si Edward fue a comprar y alguien entro a la casa?, ¿o un vampiro?... No, no creo, ya me hubiera comido, entonces... ¿quién es?...

Me envolví en la toalla, tomé el cepillo con más fuerza y junte valor para salir. Estaba a punta de dar un paso, cuando escuche la voz de Edward.

-Bella, amor ¿ya terminaste?. Mis padres y mis hermanos ya llegaron- ¿acaso me queria jugar una broma o pretendia asustarme?

Tomé el picaporte con fuerza y abrí la puerta del baño de un golpe, con una furia que le arrancaría un brazo si pudiera.

-Ey va...-

-¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? ¡¿Eh?!- me miró shockeado, no entendia nada... ohhh si claro -¡CONTESTA!-

-¿Qué? Bella, ¿hice algo mal?- ohhhh... le encantaba hacerme cabrear.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer jugarme una broma sabiendo lo que pasó ayer?!... eres un estupido Edward-

-Bella yo... no entiendo de que me hablas-

-¡¿Cómo que no entiendes?! ¡¿que no eras tu el que estuvo dando vueltas por todo el cuarto, por mas de 6 minutos y que cuando te llamaba, no me contestabas?! ¿crees qué es gracioso? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿LO CREES?!-

Estaba tan enojada, nunca me había sentido tan enojada con él. Nunca le gritaba, NUNCA, lo juro pero me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Bella, yo no subí aqui arriba en ningun momento. Te lo pueden confirmar mis hermanos, estube todo el tiempo con ellos desde que llegaron- ¡¿que?!

-Edward, no me mientas, por favor yo escuche todo- era una broma, lo era, estoy segura.

-Amor, no subi aqui arriba, no te miento ¿porqué lo haría?- le creí, lo vi en sus ojos. Él no me mentía, pero entonces... ¿quién fue?... o ¿qué fue?, ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?... NO, ¡eso no!, eran pasos... pasos muy fuertes.

-Pero...entonces ¿quién subió?-

-No subió nadie Bella, ¿estas segura que escuchaste pasos?, habrá sido tu imaginacion. Yo no escuche nada, ni oli nada, es imposible-

-Bueno, puede que sí, quizas por la pesadilla que tube, y estaba un poco alterada, ¿enserio no fuiste tú?- lo miré con miedo y se puso serio.

-No amor, no fui yo-

-Bueno... me cambio y bajo- fue la pesadilla, es imposible que algo suba sin que un vampiro lo sienta ¿no?

-Te esperamos- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

¿Podría haber amanecido tan alterada? Sin pensar mas sobre el asunto me cambié y bajé a desayunar algo.

-Hola- dije a toda la familia.

-Bella...- se acercó Esme dandome un abrazo cariñoso-que gusto verte...

-Bella- saludo Carlisle, con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo devolvi pronunciando su nombre.

Saludé a los chicos, charlamos de varias cosas. Alice me habló de su viaje a Texas con Jasper. Emmet me contó de su gran azaña cazando un leon mientras todos nos reiamos. Pasamos un lindo momento hasta que Edward comenzó a contar lo que sucedió anoche.

-¿Qué sucede Edward, qué es aquello que me querias contar?- dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno... anoche hubo un suceso extraño mientras veiamos una pelicula-

-Redondea Eddie- dijo Emmet con cara de aburrimiento.

-Callate Emmet, por favor...- dijo Rose.

-Gracias Rose, como iba diciendo, estaba sentado cuando sentí un olor dulzón que quemaba mi naríz. No podía leer su mente, y no había ruido proveniente de este "animal", si se le puede llamar asi. No tenía latidos, respiración, no tenía nada, pero ese olor seguia ahi, en un mismo lugar, frente la ventanta, del otro lado de los arboles. Cuando me acerqué, sentí escalofrios. Carlisle, no era algo bueno, y no era otro vampiro, ni humano. Era algo que desconozco totalmente. Nunca senti algo asi...- wow. No sabía todo eso, es muy fuerte y da escalofrios.

La familia entera se le quedo mirando raro, ¿porqué lo miraban asi?

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea Carlisle?- preguntó Edward.

Carlisle lo miró fijo, no podía leer sus ojos, pero algo me indicaba que no sabía nada.

-Bueno, no lo sé hijo, nunca sentí algo asi, nunca escuche a otro vampiro hablando de algo desconosido y que le tuviera tanto miedo.- ¿cómo no tenerle miedo?... no lo ves, ni sientes que esta vivo, pero lo hueles y te da escalofrios, como para no tenerle miedo.

-Sé que suena loco, pero es lo que sentí. Todavia ni yo me lo puedo creer, porque no pude distinguir nada, no pude ver nada, era la nada misma, con un olor dulzon que me daba mala espina.-

-Edward, quizás confundiste algo, quien sabe, no tienes porque hacerte tanto problema.- comentó Emmet.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo como si tubiera dos cabezas.

-Emmet... ¿enserio dijiste eso?- dijo Jasper.

-Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?- no pude evitar soltar una risita. Adoraba como Emmet le quitaba lo pesado a una situacion, como el vampiro se lo tomaba como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, no se hacia problema.

-Hijo, un vampiro nunca se confunde. Es casi imposible, nuestros sentidos nos llevan a dar siempre con lo acertado, mas en estos casos como olores, ruidos... siempre sabes lo que hay de lo otro lado- cada vez ansiaba mas mi transformación.

-Es por eso que estoy tan intrigado Carlisle...-habló Edwrad -...no puedo no saber que era lo que me estaba viendo, no puedo no saberlo, me enloquece, me siento inutil.-

-Te entiendo completamente hijo, pero no tengo una respuesta para lo que me acabas de comentar, sólo conjenturas ilógicas que no pueden ser posibles.- "conjeturas ilógicas"... todo es lógico cuando no sabes que es aquello que te esta amenazando ¿no?

-Yo digo que pudo haber sido un vampiro con algun don...- dijo Alice -...puede que sea un nuevo miembro de los Vulturis que nos esta vigilando, eso tiene sentido.-

-El caso es que no senti a un vampiro, nose como explicarlo... pero era algo más... era una presencia extraña, no lo sé.-

-Exácto, pudo haber sido un don, pero aun asi, los Vulturis no tienen nada por lo que vigilarnos.- dijo Carlisle con una mano en su menton expresando una mirada pensativa.

-¿Cómo que no?- salto alterada Rosalie -¡¿acaso te olvidas de ella?!- me señaló con el dedo.

-No Rose, Aro sabe la fecha en la que la convertiremos, yo lo conozco, él nunca nos vigiliria antes, quiere seguir ganandose nuestra confianza por si no te das cuenta-

-Pero es algo posible Carlisle, no me lo niegues. Por culpa de ella vivimos en un constante peligro al estar bajo la mira de ellos.-

-¡Rose! no seas asi con ella, no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo ofendida Esme.

-Como sea...- dijo dando un ademan con la mano y dejandose caer sobre el sillón donde estaba Emmet.

Rose tenia razon, por mi culpa ellos estaban en la mira, agache la cabeza.

-¡Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada!- dijo ofendido Carlisle -Bella, no te sientas mal, esto no es tu culpa, esto es algo más- aun así, no lograba dejar de sentirme culpable.

-Sea lo que sea, pronto se presentará y nos daremos cuenta de que és. Pero hasta el momento no sirve de nada darle vueltas al asunto, estemos atentos.- hablo Alice. Sabias palabras, que mejor que estar atentos a que carcomernos la cabeza.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando sobre lo bien que la pasaron en sus minis vacaciones, comentando anecdotas graciosas, cuando Carlisle decidio hablar a solas con Edward en su despacho. Eso no me gustaba nada.

 **Edward PoV**

Estabamos pasando un buen rato después de discutir opciones sobre lo que pudo haber sido aquello que me aterró tanto, cuando escuche la voz de mi padre llamandome.

 _Edward me gustaria que hablemos a solas en mi despacho, por favor._

Asentí con mi cabeza, quizás tenia una idea sobre lo que pudo ser aquello. Nos levantamos y fuimos directo a su despacho, nadie dijo nada, sabian a donde nos dirijiamos y para que. Entramos y me senté en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, miré su rostro, estaba bastante pensativo.

-Hijo lamento no poder responder a tus preguntas sobre lo sucedido anoche.-

-No es necesario padre, no tienes porque saberlo todo-

-No es eso Edward, es que yo tambien he olido aquel olor dulzon que describiste hace un momento.- ¿como? el también lo sintió, ¿por qué nunca me comento nada?.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?-

-Lo siento, nunca lo senti tan importante, porque nunca volvió a pasar.-

-¿Nunca te volvió a pasar? ¿a qué te refieres? ¿hace cuánto que no te sucede?.- ¿a dónde quería llegar?

-Bueno... fue hace mucho, cuando me encontraba con los Vulturis.-

-¿Pero cuál es la razón para haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo?-

-Sólo fue irrelevante, porque fui el unico que lo senti en ese momento y ahora te escucho a ti y me siento confundido, y debo decirte que un poco asustado.-¿asustado? ¿de qué iba esto?

-Carlisle, por favor, explicame.-

-Bueno, para ese momento estaba con los Vulturis y estaba viviendo una vida de pura paz, por asi decirlo, no tenia problemas con nadie, era libre de entrar y salir por donde queria. Un dia me comenze a sentir observado, seguido... pero simplente pense que alguno de los muchachos me jugaba una mala pasada, pero no tenia sentido, ¿me entiendes? No era un humano, mis sentidos estaban agudizados, pero al final de cuentas, nunca supe quien fue. Hasta que una tarde sali de caza a una zona rural despejada, donde podía cazar tranquilo, cuando volví a sentir esa sensación. Un olor dulzón provino de una dirección que daba a los arboles, era tan dulce que quemaba mi nariz y tube que dejar de respirar, porque no podia soportarlo. Mire en todas las direciones minusiosamente, pero no encontre nada. Cerré mis ojos y traté de enfocarme en todo ruido proveniente de ese lugar y nada, era la nada misma.

Todo era normal, no era posible que alguien o algo me siguiese sin que yo no lo hubiera visto u escuchado. Era irritante no tener nada de nada sobre aquello que me estaba amenazando. Dudaba en contarle a Aro, no sabía como podía el reaccionar. La verdad no me sentia seguro contandoselo, asi que decidí indagar más sobre nuestra especie, sobre sucesos extraños, algo que me diera una pista.- colocó sus manos sobre su mentón, y su mirada, que estaba fija en mis ojos, paro a enfocarse sobre el escritorio, recordando con un rostro serio. -Estube semanas leyendo y no encontré nada y la sensación de estar observado no ayudaba en nada. Caí en la cuenta de que no encontraria ninguna informacion si no le preguntaba a Aro. Medité un buen rato en la biblioteca ese dia, sobre si convenia decirle lo que me ocurrio, cuando volvi a sentir el olor, junto con una sensacion de que estaba ahi conmigo, justo detras de mi. Hijo, nunca senti tanto miedo, si hubiera podido temblar lo hubiera hecho. Mi mente entro en pánico y mis pensamientos revoloteban sobre mi cabeza, me confundian más. Decidí levantarme y darme la vuelta. Hacerle frente a aquello que estuvo molestandome por dias, pero me encontre con nada. Por un momento me alivié, cuando senti pasos que se acercaban a mi, que estaban detras de mi, se acercaban más y más. Cerré los ojos con miedo y desesperación de que alguien entrara por aquella puerta y me salve, que auyentara aquello que me acosaba, y de repente... los pasos sesaron... senti que lo tenia justo detras de mi... me prepare para lo peor.

 _-¿Carlisle? ¿estás bien?- era la voz de Aro_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Basado en la saga Twilight de Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Pisadas**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **PoV Edward**

La voz de Carlisle se dejó de escuchar. Miraba fijamente el escritorio, como no queriendo continuar, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Padre? - se veia tan concentrado, que parecia no haberme escuchado. Lo volví a llamar - ¿Carlisle? -pronuncié su nombre acercandome mas al escritorio, mirándolo fijamente, levantó la mirada de repente, clavandola en mi.

\- Oh, lo siento -pronunció apenado, bajando su cabeza- estaba recordando.

\- No pasa nada. -le dije. Se acomodó sobre la silla y apoyé los brazos al costado de ésta, y más relajado continuó con su recuerdo.

\- Como te estaba diciendo -volvió a mirarme- escuché la voz de Aro preguntandome si me encontraba bien y no pude responderle. No pude mover ninguno de mis musculos. Seguia aterrado, pero la sensación de tener detras mio aquello que me estuvo siguiendo durante dias desapareció. Al girarme, me encontré con Aro detrás de mi.

\- _Carlisle, amigo mio,¿te encuentras bien? -_ me dijo posando su mano en mi hombro.

\- _Aro... tenemos que hablar -_

 _\- ¿Hablar? -_ me sonrió- _claro, vamos al salón._

La verdad, no queria discutir esto delante de Marcus y Cayo.

\- _Me gustaría que hablemos a solas Aro... por favor..._

 _\- Bueno -_ me dijo bajando la mirada- _igual sabes que esto lo comentaré con mis hermanos._

 _\- Sí, lo sé, pero prefiero hablarlo contigo -_ se quedó pensativo por un momento, dio un respingo juntando sus manos y me entregó una amplia sonrisa, con ojos intrigados.

\- _Muy bien amigo mio, sentemosnos -_ señaló los asientos de la biblioteca, invitandome a sentarme. No sabía como empezar, no sabía como él se lo iva a tomar.

Entrelazé mis dedos y decidí preguntarle sobre aquello que me estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿ _Alguna vez, tuviste la sensación de que algo que desconoses, te sigue a todos lados?_

 _\- Bueno, sí, pero sabia que era otro vampiro, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?, ¿que otro vampiro te este siguiendo?_

 _\- No, nosé como explicarlo Aro. Sé que no es un vampiro ni tampoco un animal. -_ me miró extrañado, como si no me entendiera.

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres Carlisle?, explicate por favor. -_ los nervios se apodedaron de mi. No sabía como decirselo, sonaría como un loco... un vampiro loco.

 _\- Algo que desconoses totalmente, que nunca lo viste, ni escuchaste, pero si lo puedes oler. Y te aterra, porque sabes que esta ahi, siguiendote. Sé que sueno como un humano loco Aro, pero no tengo ni idea que es aquello que me azecha. Nunca sentí algo igual._

 _\- ¿A qué huele?_

 _\- Su olor es dulce, muy dulce que hasta quema mi nariz. -_ de repente, su mirada de intriga, cambio a una de impresión. Cruzó sus piernas y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, había tomado su posicion de rey.

 _\- ¿Hace cuánto que sientes que te esta siguiendo?. -_ preguntó serio.

\- _Bueno, hace como una semana y media mas o menos._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de que no pudiste verlo?. - ¿_ por qué tantas preguntas?, ¿qué era lo que él sabía?

\- _Aro... ¿acaso sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?. -_ bajó la mirada por un segundo.

\- ¿ _Puedo tomar tu mano?_

\- _Claro -_ estiré mi brazo para entregarle mi mano, e inmediatamente se acerco a mi. Cerró sus ojos, parecía concentrado, cuando de repente los abrió y me expresó una mirada de terror - _Aro, ¿qué sucede?_

Soltó mi mano y volvio a acomodarse.

\- _Carlisle, esto que te esta sucediendo, ya lo escuche una vez. - ¡¿_ Cómo?! ¿ya le había sucedido esto a alguien?

 _\- ¿Cómo?, quiero decir... ¿en qué momento, dónde lo escuchaste?_

 _\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, nos enteramos de que en el sur de Francia, había muerto un aquelarre de mas de 9 vampiros. Fuimos a investigar, y nos encontramos con uno de sus integrantes, el único que sobrevivió. Se encontraba viviendo en unas cuevas, no muy lejos de allí. Lo apresamos y tuvimos nuestras dudas de que fuera él quien los exterminó. Para cuando había llegado la hora de su muerte, nos dijo que él nunca fue el culpable de esa masacre, sino que fueron unas cosas extrañas, que él no supo como describir fisicamente, pero que tenian una fragancia dulzona que te quemaba la nariz._

 _Al principio no le creiamos, pero era tan insistente y su mirada expresaba terror, un terror que me hizo compadecernos de él. Decidimos dejarlo con vida, por el momento, para que nos explique que fue lo que habia secedido y nos relato lo mismo que tú. Sentía que lo seguian a todas partes, pero nunca lo podía ver ni escuchar, sólo oler; y al cabo de unos meses todo su aquellarre desapareció._

Luego de que Aro terminara con su relato, nos quedamos callados. Mi miedo no cesó, todo lo contrario, empeoró. Sabía que si seguia con el clan Vulturis estaba en peligro, por lo que decidí abandonarlo, es por eso que ahora estamos en America hijo.

Carlislie terminó su relato, y yo no sabía como reaccionar. Miedo, miedo a lo desconosido era lo que sentía en estos momentos. ¿Cómo un vampiro no sabe que es aquello que lo amenaza? ¿cómo yo no lo sabía? un lector de mentes...el único en mi especie ¿Y qué fue aquello que termino con el aquelarre del relato de Aro?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. La historia esta basada en la serie de libros Twiligth, de Stephenie Meyer**

 **Pisadas**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **PoV Bella**

Luego de que Edward y Carlisle se fueran, subí a mi habitación por una chaqueta, hoy volvia a casa. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con la sala vacía, ¿dónde estaban todos?

Miré por toda la casa, y no los encontre. Decidí sentarme en uno de los sillones, ya apareceran... eso espero. Tomé el control de la Tv, e hice zapping. No podia concentrarme, estaba preocupada por saber donde estaban. Apagué la tele con furia y me cruzé de brazos, cuando escuché voces que provenián del despacho de Carlisle.

\- ¿Qué demónios? -me levanté rápidamente y me encaminé hacia el despacho. Cuando entré, me encontré con una escena realmente preocupante. Esme estaba sobre Carlisle sollozando mientras éste la consolaba, Emmet abrazaba a Rose, al igual que Jasper con Alice, y Edward... bueno, él estaba sentado a un lado, con la mirada perdida. Decidí hablar, ya que nadie pareció haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿está todo bien?.- Edward pareció salir de su ensoñación.

-Sí Bella, esta todo bien, no te preocupes.- ¿enserio?, este tipo me tomaba por estúpida.

-Edward, ¿crees que te voy a creer esta vez? ¿en serio?-se levantó y se acomodó a un costado de mi, abrazandome.

-Sí amor, no sucede nada- besó mi frente.

-¡Ya basta Edward!- exclamó Jasper -no la tomes como una estúpida. Creo que ya sabe que algo grave sucede,¿por qué no se lo dices de una buena vez?

-Porque ella no tendría que hacerse problema de nada Jasper- le respondió alzando la voz y mirandolo con furia- ...es mejor así- dijo girando su cabeza hacia mi.

-No- dije soltando su agarre - quiero que me cuenten que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí- miré a cada uno esperando una respuesta. Sólo Jasper se animó a contestar.

-Bueno, resumidamente hablando, aquello que sintió Edward la otra noche, es algo que nos esta azechando... para matarnos...

-¡Jasper!- gritó Edward.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿acaso piensas que voy a mentirle como tú?.-soltó a Alice acercandose más y señalandolo con el dedo. Para ese momento toda la familia nos estaba mirando - Pués estas mal, yo no le voy a mentir, y menos con cosas como estas Edward. No la sigas tratando como si no fuera parte de nuestra familia.

-Yo no hago eso Jasper- dijo acercandose aun más a él.

-Ohhh... bueno eso no es lo que veo, lo mismo hiciste cuando tuvimos problemas con Victoria. La dejaste sola, al azecho de cualquier alimaña.

\- ¡Eso era lo que debiamos hacer!¡Era por su bien!

Los dos discutian como si no estuviera en la habitación, el resto de la familia me miraba y luego los miraba a ellos. Era frustrante, más cuando discutian sobre mi como si fuera un mueble, y ahora hablan de lo que pasó con Edward en el bosque. Ya no podia soportarlo, lo mejor era decir algo y hacer que se callen.

-¡Basta!, ¡callensen los dos!...no soy un mueble, y si no se dan cuenta, estoy aquí, parada, viendo como discuten por estupideces... - estaba irritada. Presioné el puente de mi nariz, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza toda esta ridicula situación.

Salí de la casa enfurecida, y subí a la camioneta. Busqué en la guantera y tomé las llaves, quería salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

¡¿Como es que se atreven a discutir sobre esas cosas delante de mi?!.

\- Aghhhh -golpeé con mis manos el volante, mientras conducía- ¡Mierda!- estaba tan molesta que terminé dañandome, así que decidí frenar en caso de que cometa alguna idiotes. Froté mis dedos, y poco a poco el dolor cesaba. Me recosté sobre todo el asiento, con la mirada hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados, trantando de calmarme.

La verdad, odiaba cuando hablaban sobre mi de aquella forma, como si fuera un objeto, al que pueden controlar a sus anchas. Bueno Bella, sí, hablaron de ti como si fueras un mueble ¿y qué?, ya habrá momento de discutir con Edward sobre esas cosas, ahora lo único que importa es aquello que dijo Jasper:" aquello que sintió Edward la otra noche, es algo que nos esta acechando... para matarnos...".

Un escalofrio recorrió mi columna vertebral, ¿"algo" que nos acecha para matarnos? ¿que podría ser?. De entre todas las opciones solo veo a Victoria, pero no se refieren a un vampiro, sino a algo desconocido, eso es peor... mucho peor. Decidí no pensar mas sobre el asunto, no quiero tener pesadillas, bajé mi cabeza y abrí los ojos, mirando justo hacia adelante, estaba a unos pocos metros de la ruta. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? no puede ser que condujera tan rápido y haya salido viva. Eso quiere decir que mi suerte esta cambiando.

Con una sonrisa me removí del asiento, acomodandome y cuando puse manos en el volente, divisé una figura a lo lejos, justo en medio de la ruta, o eso creo.

-Edward-susurré y achiqué mis ojos, acercando mi cara hacia adelante- ¿ eres tú?.-

La persona o sombra seguía allí parada, si hubiera sido Edward ya lo tendría justo delante de mi, decidí encender las luces. Bajé mi marada a las palancas, las moví y automaticamente se prendieron, las puse en lo mas alto.

Volví a mirar, no había nada... que extraño, pudo haber sido efecto de mi imaginación por tanta oscuridad, quiero decir, estamos en un bosque las cosas se confunden, no hay mucha claridad y ademas tengo vista de humano...pfff... por favor Bella es solo tu imaginación y tu horrorosa vista. Sacudí la cabeza, y le resté importancia a lo sucedido.

Bajé las luces, que ahora solo alumbraban unos pocos metros, y me dispuse a ponerme en marcha cuando volví a ver a esa sombra pero un poco mas cerca del camino, ¿WTF?, ¿Quién mierda es?... De repente sentí literalmente como una neurona hizó conexión y me acordé de Jasper: _"algo quiere matarnos"_ , tragué saliva muy fuerte. Sentí como mis pupilas se dilataron, mi piel se erizó, mi vista se hizo más aguda, mi respiración errática y mi corazon palpitaba tan acelerado, que sentia que iva a salir de mi pecho. Todo mi cuerpo se estaba preparando para la huida, mientras esa cosa no se acerque, claro.

Mi mirada seguia en esa cosa y cada vez sentía mas el miedo, el pánico, no sabía que hacer ¿acaso estaría bien que llame a Edward gritando?... ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¿Y ahora qué hago?, bueno tranquila solo respira, vámos tú puedes, aspira... espira...aspira...espira...eso, tranquilízate.

Bien ahora que podemos respirar con normalidad y estamos tratando de tomar las cosas con calma, ¡no se te ocurra quitarle los ojos de encima!, bien ahora solo tengo que pensar que mierda hago...¡EUREKA!

Busco el celular, llamo a Edward, pero en ningún momento bajo la vista, bien me parece perfecto, solo veamos donde lo dejé. Comencé a revisar mis bolsillo, toqueteé mi corpiño, a veces lo metia ahi, toque los alrededores y metí la mano en la guantera, todo esto sin apartar la vista de esa cosa. Pero no encontre nada y entonces mi respiración y tranquilidad, se fueron al carajo. Demonios Bella, no puedes ser tan estúpida, dejaste tu celular justo en la mesa de la sala cuando estaban todos reunidos hablando ¡DEMÓNIOS!, esto no puede pasarme a mi.

Agaché mi cabeza y me di un ligero golpe contra el volante.

-Soy una estupida, como pu...-

-¡PUUUUUM!- sonó como si alguien o algo cayera justo en la parte trasera de la camioneta.


	5. Chapter 5

Pisadas 05:

Bella PoV.

Me quede helada ante el estruendo que escuche, no sabia que mierda hacer, ¿que se suponia que hiciera?.

La verdad no lose asique decidi quedarme de piedra, casi ni respiraba asique imaginense lo nerviosa que estaba, practicamente no podia parar de como aquello que callo sobre la camioneta pegaba un salto y se acercaba a mi, sus pisadas eran firmes, solo me indicaban que me iban a matar ¡AYYYY NOOO YO TAN JOVEN QUE SOY!. Cerre los ojos y aprete fuertmente el volante y me prepare para lo peor...

-¿Bella?, ¿estas bien?- era Jasper.

Voltie mi cabeza hacia su direccion lentamente, estaba totalmente dura por los nervios.

-¡¿Que... coño... hacES SALTANDO SOBRE MI CAMIONETA MALDITO INFELIZ!-

Jasper abrio los ojos violentamente debido al gran grito que pegue... bueno no es mi culpa que le conteste asi tampoco es que me voy a tomar bien que un infeliz salte en mi camioneta despues de decirme que hay una "cosa" queriendo matarnos...pfff! porfavor seriedad señores.

-Lo siento Bella no queria asustarte.-

-Pues si no querias asustarme pudiste tranquilamente venir corriendo como toda "persona" normal ¿no?, digo, no creo que te pase nada si corres en ver de saltar sobre los autos de humildes personas ¿¡mmm!?- para este momento estab tan irritada que no podia no ser sarcastica. Jasper elevo una ceja y largo una pequña risa.

-Jaja, hay Bella, ¿que te hace creer eso?- ¿que?

-¿Como?, no entiendo, ¿que me hace creer que?- de que demonios estaba hablando

-Pues...-su mirada decendio, como si estviera en duda que si fuera humano estaria sonrrojado, volvio a enfocar sus ojos en mi y me dijo- ¿que te hace creer que justamente tu eres humilde?-

-Bueno yo diri...-de repente me percate de lo que dijo y lo mire con ojos de odio, literalmente salian llamas por mis ojos.

El seguia con su mirada de chico malo sexy y se empezo a reir a carcajadas.

-Jajajaajajajajaj ay Bella jajaaja, deberias de ver tu cara, es un sublime espectaculo.- no podia creer que Jasper acabara de hacerme una broma,justo que pensaba que era el mas educado y termina siendo peor que Emmet.

¿En que momento se cambiaron los roles?.

-Mmmmm asi que sublime ¿eh?- lo mire de reojo. Vamos Bella piensa algo inteligente con que rematarlo.

-Si SU-BLI-ME, fue todo un encanto jajaja-seguia riendose mientas me miraba perversamente.

-Bueno, que bien que te diviertas y ojala que te dure mucho o eso espero, porque despues de que le diga a Alice que me has echo llorar con lo que me dijiste quiero ver tu cara cuando ella se enoje y te haga una de sus hermosas maldades.-sonrei victoriosa- Ambos sabemos que la duende cuando quiere ser mala, es muuy maalaaa... ¿ o no?-

Cuando termine de hablar su cara se puso seria, pero volvio a sonreir.

-¿ Y como probaras eso?- me miro desafiante

-Es facil Jasper, solo observa-puse mi mejor cara de concentrada y me enfoque en aquel dia cuando Edward me abandono y que lo hacia otra vez, millones de imagenes pasaban por mi cabeza pero la que culmino con todo fue verlo muerto por una de esas "cosas".

Jasper pudo observar como mi cara cambiaba de desafiante a cachorrito muerto en menos de un minuto y mis lagrimas salian a borbotones junto con pequeños sollozos. Facilmente podria ser actriz.

-Ok tu ganas- dijo rodando los ojos, exclame un gran si para mi misma-venia a buscarte para pedirte disculpas con respecto a lo sucedido, no era mi intencion hablar sobre ti como si no eso te debo una disculpa.

-No te preocupes Jasper contigo no estoy molesta, esta todo mas que bien-le sonrei amablente, el asintio.

-Bueno, en fin, ¿que haces aqui varada de todos modos?- iba responderle cuando la imagen de esa sombra vino de repente a mi cabeza.

Me gire bruscamente y encendi las luces a lo mas alto, se habia .

-¿Esta todo bien?-

-Si... no te preocupes-menti.

-Bella dime- me exigio. Lo mire nerviosa.

-Encerio Jasper no pasa nada.- me miro fijamente y me contesto...

-¿Sabes que se que me estas mintiendo? ¿no?-

Suspire y baje la cabeza- Ok, pero antes, ¿puedes subir y acompañarme hasta mi casa?- me miro raro, como desconfiado- Por favor no quiero estar sola en la carretera.- parecio que lo penso por unos segundos pero termino asintiendo y se dirijo a la parte del copiloto.

Una vez adentro arranque el coche y tome vuelo.

*CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES*

-¿Me vas a contar que sucede o no Bella?-

No queria decirle, no queria que me tome como loca sabia que iba a decirme "fue tu imaginacion de humano", pff! para eso ni me gastaba.

-¡Bella!-me dijo alzando la voz

-Esta bien, esta bien- levante mis dedos del volante junto con mis hombros en señal de que se calmara- Mira cuando sali de la casa me subi al coche y me quede unos minutos pensando sobre lo que habias dicho... cuando de la nada vi una sombra justo en medio del camino.-

No me dijo nada, solo me miraba sin niguna expresion.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-

-Bueno... quizas viste mal y fue tu imaginacion, los humanos suelen ver cosas que generalmente no hay.-¡lo sabia!,para que demonios le dije.

-Sabia que me ibas a decir eso,¿acaso eres idiota o solo lo haces por gusto? Jasper, encerio no puedo creer que me digas que fue solo mi "imaginacion" cuando justo momentos antes se pusieron a hablar entre todos de que algo nos acechaba y no precisamente para hacer amistades.-

Descargue toda la furia contenida, no podia creer que no tmara encerio, ni siquiera lo hacia mi propio novio... ¿porque rayos eran hacia? me dolia, encerio que lo hacia.

Jasper no hablo en todo el camino, nose porque, pero lo unico que lograba era hacerme sentir peor, asi que para no provocar un accidente decidi concentarme en el camino...

Habiamos llegado a casa, aparque y me baje de mi chevy. Fui directo a mi puerta pero antes de que entre el decidio hablar.

-Lo siento Bella, no fue mi intencion herirte.- me gire y lo encare.

-Bueno nunca es tu intencion, siempre pides perdon, yo...-baje la vista pero al segundo volvi a desafiarlo- yo nose si en realidad haces las cosas aproposito Jasper.-

-No Bella,no es asi, pero bueno no importa vayamos a lo importante ¿pudiste ver bien como era esa cosa?- senti mas furia pero lo pense y era verdad lo mas importante era saber que era eso.

-No, solo era una sombra y no pude distinguir nada con mi vista.-

Se quedo pensando por unos segundos...

-Ok voy a quedarme contigo esta noche ya que estoy aqui.-q...quee?

-¿Con.. conmigo?-

-Si, voy a hacer guardia por tu seguridad y la de tu padre, es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de todo.-

Me lo pense por unos segundos, no me parecia que fuera una buena idea ya que el era mi cuñado y se veria muy mal que se quedara en mi casa... ¿o no?.

-Emmm... bueno pero, ¿que le digo a mi padre?.-

-Pues, nada.-no entiendo.

-¿Como? ¿acaso no quieres que le diga nada pero tu te vas a quedar aqui?.-

-No Bella hare guardia y no precisamente dentro de tu casa, asique no es necesaro que le digas algo a tu padre.- beno en parte si me hubiera dicho que se iba a quedar conmigo en mi habitacion hubiera sonado muy raro a decir verdad.

-Ohhh-decia mientras asentia-claro... bueno entonces puedes pasar por el momento, hoy Charlie trabaja hasta tarde.-

-No es necesario.-este chico y su timidez.

-Oh por favor Jasper seran solo unas horas, o hasta que me duerma,me preparare la cena y no quisiera cenar sola ¿sabes?.-Me miro extraño.

-Mmmm...no lose- me decia mientras refregaba su nuca con su mano, en un gesto favor no le pedia mas que unas hora, ¿acaso tanto le costaba o tenia miedo a que le diga algo?.

-Jasper...-suspire- solo unas hora te lo prometo, ademas nada te va a comer ahi dentro.- ahora que lo pienso sono raro eso... en fin ya lo dije.

Me miro fijamente y solto media sonrisa.

-No creo que algo me vaya a comer a mi, ahi dentro jaja.-en un segundo me puse nerviosa y me sonroje mucho- entrare pero prometeme que tendras cuidado al cocinar, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo de la ultima vez.- me dijo serio. Mi mente se despejo de cualquier estpidez que acaba de imaginar y entendi a lo que se refria.

-No te preocupes, lo tendre.-me di media vuelta y abri la puerta, entramos, deje mis cosas en la sala y me fui directamente a la cocina. Por suerte solo tenia que recalentar unas porciones de pizza y no habia necesidad de que toque algun cuchillo.

Jasper se acomodo en el sillon de la sala y enciendio la tv, cuando las porciones estaban calientes las saque del micro y la coloque en un plato y me diriji hacia el. Me sente aun lado para mirar la tv juntos, como el tenia el control decidio poner cosas que a el le gustaban y me percate que le gustaban cosas que le suelen gustar generalmente a los hombres.

Iba de canal en canal pero los que mas frecuentaba eran el canal de noticias, aquel reallity en el que mandaban a gente a sobrevir a islas y todo eso, otro en el que hablaban de mecanica, aveces sobre construcciones, pero el que dejo fue uno en el que estaban hablando sobre la guerra civil.

Habia terminado de comer mis porciones y trate de prestarle atencion a lo que pasaban pero encerio que hoy eso no me llamaba la atencion, pude ver que sintio que me aburria asi que giro su cabeza y me dijo.

-¿Quieres ver algo?.- en realidad si pero dentro de un rato me iria a dormir y si me quedaba viendo algo que me gustase no me dormiria jamas.

-No tranquilo mira tu.-

-Bella, no puedo mirarlo si te aburres, puedo sentir eso y tambien me esta empezando a aburrir.- ahh claro jaja

-Emmm,nose generalmente no veo mucho la tv como no pasan cosas que me llamen la atencion, simpre estoy con el ordenador viendo estupideces hasta dormirme ja.-

-Ok si quie...-enmudecio y fijo su vista hacia la puerta, no tenia buena cara.

-Jasper-susurre-esta to..-

-Shh.-me callo con un dedo sobre mis labios, la verdad que el tacto frio en mi piel me dio un ecalofrio- lo siento, siento el olor dulze de que hablo Edward, me escueze la nariz- dijo arrugando esta- no puedo sentir nada solo aquel olor y tu miedo.-termino de deir mientras me miraba.

-Lo siento- susurre, asintio y volvio a dirijir su mirada a la pared.

De repente la luces comenzaron a parpadear y contuve un respiro, el lugar se torno incomodo y cargado de miedo.

-¡AHH..-Jasper contuvo mi grito con la palma de su mano.

Se empeso a escuchar como rasgaban la puerta y corrian por todos lados hasta encima de los techos, mi respiracion se volvio agitada, estaba muy asustada no podia parar de temblar y ninguno de los sabia que demonios estaba ocuuriendo.

¡CRAAASH!

El foco de la sala exploto debido a las subidas y bajads de la luz. Jasper automaticamente se coloco encima de mi para que ningun vidrio me cayera encima, las pisadas y los rasguñones no paraban de cesar y me estaban poniendo histerica... pero de un momento a otro dejaron de sonar. Pasaron unos segundos y el me solto, se paro para acercarse a la ventana y mirar si habia alguien, al perecer no vio nada y cerro las cortinas, se dio media vuelta y me encaro.

-Nose que fue eso pero no me gusto nada- y no a nadie le gustaria sentir lo que acababa de ocurrir- quiero que te quedes aqui dentro.- ¿estaba pensando en salir?

-¡¿Que?!, no no no ni de broma saldras afuera,¡¿acaso estas loco?!- lo mire incredula con la respiracion aun agitada, no podia creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Como se le ocurria dejarme sola despues de lo que paso.

-Bella-me decia mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado de mi mano acariciandola para poder calmarme.-necesito salir un momento para ver si hay alguien o algo, alguna cosa que pueda ver u oler.. ¿entiendes?. -Miro a la puerta- Necesito saber que demonios acaba de pasar, ver si encuentro algun rastro.-

Ok, lo entendia pero no podia aceptarlo.

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir- dije mas relajada- pero no quiero Jasper, estoy muy asustada no quiero imaginar que cuando tu salgas algo te haga daño y venga por mi o lo que es peor que despues le suceda algo a mi padre.- sinceramente no podria saber que algo le pase a Charly.

Se quedo unos minutos reflexivo y termino asintiendome con la cabeza, gracias a Superman que me entendio

-Esta bien, me quedare aqui.-

-Gracias- lo mire demostrando mi agradecimiento y lo abrace por un segundo, como supuse no me lo devolvio.-Bueno, si te parece podriamos hacer algo par despejar mi mente para que pueda dormir tranquila.-

-¿Que sugieres?-

-Estaba pen...- sono el telefono y pegue un pequeño salto del sillon, lo mire a Jasper y solte una sonrisita que me y era Charly- ¿Hola?.

- _Hola Bells, llamaba para saber si estabas en casa ya que no contestas a tu celular.-_ ohh demonios mi celular, estaba en lo de los Cullens, pero ¿porque no habaran atendido?... ahhh ya seguro se quedo sin bateria ese cacharro.

-Ahh jaja pues, me lo olvide en lo de Edward y seguro se habara quedado sin bateria y por eso no contestaron- no se porque pero voltie mi cabeza hacia Jasper y le diriji una mirada timida por lo estupida que fui al olvidarme el movil, a la que el como respuesta nego con la cabeza mientras sonreia.

- _Ahh... ya, pero tambien llame a tu novio y no contesto_ -¿Como?- _seguro tambien se quedo sin bateria, bueno en fin era para eso y para decirte que regreso en la mañana y no creo que me vallas a ver ya que te vas a la escuela... asi que te vo mañana por la tarde, ¿esta bien?-_

 _-_ Claro claro papa, hasta luego.-

 _-¡Adios!-_ colgue y me acerque Jasper que estaba con el movil en la mano, me sente.

-Ninguno contesta- me dijo cortando la llmada a Rose- necesito ir a ver que sucede-

-Bueno...-era su familia no podia decirle que se quedara por mi, ellos estaban primero.- Ve yo ire a descansar para mañana.-

-No, no te dejare aqui, Edward nunca me lo perdonaria, toma tu chaqueta.-me decia mientras se levantaba y tomaba las llaves de mi chevy, me miro y termino por decir- Volvemos a casa Bells-


	6. Chapter 6

Pisadas 06

Bella PoV

Después de la llamada de mi padre, salimos para la casa Cullen lo más rápido que mi chevy nos permitía. Ambos estábamos callados, no sabíamos que decir, estaba tan preocupada por Edward que no note que nos estábamos acercando, y solo faltaban unos kilómetros.

-Bella, me gustaría que te relajes, porque lo único que puedo pensar en este momento, es abandonar este auto para saltar por la ventana, y no precisamente contigo, ¿entiendes?- ¿acaba de decirme que se quiere ir solo? Una revolución de sentimientos se despertó en mi- no me tomes a mal, quiero decir que tu preocupación es tan fuerte, que me esta enfermando.- y lo entendí.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. Intentare relajarme.-

-Gracias-

Le hice caso y trate de hacer lo que me pedía. Comprendí su posición y me compadecí, no me imagino tener su don, debe de ser muy molesto sentir empatía por todo. Me puse a pensar que mañana tenía un examen de biología y no había estudiado, eso alejo mis mayores preocupaciones y pude ver que Jasper estaba mas tranquilo.

Unos minutos de silencio y pude divisar la casa, habíamos llegado. Aparcó cerca y apago el motor pero no sacó las llaves.

-Voy a entrar, tu quédate aquí.-no lo creo amigo.

-No me parece, voy a entrar contigo, pase lo que pase.-me miró y sabía que me iba a decir, pero lo calle -Y no se discute.

Lo miré fijamente, soportando su mirada, dándole a entender que no cambiaria de posición y la verdad, es que estábamos perdiendo tiempo.

-Esta bien, pero no te alejes de mi.-claro que no, ni loca me iría de su lado.

-Así será.- asentimos y bajamos del auto, dejó las llaves en la camioneta.

Caminamos lentamente cuando escuchamos que uno de los arbustos se movió bruscamente, Jasper se posicionó delante de mí, en pose de ataque, y esperó a que aquello saliera. Sólo era una simple liebre, se relajó y me miró, yo le sonreí. Volvimos a tomar el camino cuando empezó a molestarle su nariz, eso no era bueno.

-Otra vez ese maldito olor...lo siento Bella.-porque se discul..

-¡OYE!- había salido corriendo y entro en la casa en menos de un segundo. Pude escuchar como algo se estrellaba contra la pared, algo había pasado.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y entré a la casa, me quedé dura con la escena que encontré allí dentro.

-¿Bella?- era Esme que me miraba preocupada- ¿estás bien?- se acercó a mi y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas, no podía contestarles estaba confundida.

Todos se encontraban bien, nadie parecía herido, pero se los podía ver tensos, el único que estaba sentado mirando un punto fijo era Emmet, algo le había sucedido. Cuando pude recobrar el aliento y pude despejar mi mente, millones de preguntas me abordaron queriendo salir de mi boca, logrando que tartamudeara.

-¿q… qué… qué… q…?-

-Bella, cálmate y respira, solo relájate, todo esta bien.- trataba de apaciguarme Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué Jasper esta tirado en el suelo?

-Es difícil de explicar, pero antes, ustedes nos deben unas respuestas también.- me dijo Edward.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando Edward?, ¿de qué respuestas hablas?- su tono sonaba al de un novio celoso, haciendo una escena en el momento inadecuado, ¡¿qué carajo le pasaba?!

-¿De qué respuestas? Jasper se fue contigo por mas de 2 horas Bella, ¿quiéres explicarme que sucedió que tardó tanto en volver? -no podía creer que estaba haciendo una escena, que estaba desconfiando de mi.

Respiré profundo y miré a toda la familia, pude darme cuenta de que nos miraban con cara de incredulidad, ellos al igual que yo no podían creer que Edward me haya planteado aquella situación.

Lo miré y solo atiné a responder:

-Ok, entiendo, pero no es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre esto. Creo que primero tienes que saber lo que sucedió en mi casa, también yo y Jas necesitamos saber, qué es lo que pasó con ustedes en estas horas que desaparecimos supuestamente -terminé de decir estas ultimas palabras mirando a Edward de manera acusadora.

-¡NO!, ustedes deb...-

-¡EDWARD! ¡YA CALLATE!-Emmet gritó a la vez que se levantaba del sillón- ¿qué no ves que la situación no está para tus estupideces de novio psicópata celoso? - tenía una mirada demasiado triste, y me percaté de que Rosalie no se encontraba allí- eres tan egoísta que decides pensar en ti, y no en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Claramente, algo paso para que tardaran tanto y... y… no piensas con lo que paso con Rose... ¡NO TE INTERESA NADA!- le gritó con ojos llorosos.

Esme se acercó y lo consoló, le decía cosas al oído, él se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y volvió a mirar aquel punto fijo, como si lo que acabara de ocurrir nunca pasó. Edward agachó la mirada y se sentó junto a su hermano, al fin se había callado.

-Carlisle, ¿qué sucedió con Rosalie?-

-No lo sabemos Jasper, pero se la llevaron- ¡¿llevaron!?

-¿Cómo?, ¿llevársela?-estaba helada no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar-¿¡QUIÉN?! -Jasper gritaba y se agarraba la cabeza.

Empezé a sentir desesperación, un pánico terrible, Jas estaba proyectando sus emociones y yo sentía como cada vez me faltaba más el aire.

-Jas, Jas…-Alice se acerco y lo abrazó, lo consolaba, pero no lo suficiente, y yo me estaba por desmayar. Mi vista se nublaba y se ponía negra, me tambaleaba ya no podía mantenerme en pie, sentí que los brazos de Edward me tomaban y me sentaban, mis sentidos ya no eran cuerdos solo quería dormir. Lo último que escuche fue un grito de Edward.

-¡YA CÁLMATE JASPER!-

- _Debemos seguir Bella, no podemos quedarnos aquí-_

 _-No Jas, por favor, ya estoy cansada solo quiero un día normal. Por favor…-_

 _-Bells...-me miraba con cariño y acariciaba mi mejilla._

 _-Bella, no podemos hacer eso, lo siento- era Emmet que me miraba frío y decidido._

 _-Entiendo…-cerré los ojos y me levnaté ¡PUUUM!, un golpe me hizo sentarme de nuevo._

 _-¡LO SABÍA!, Emm, toma a Bella y salgan de aquí._

 _-No, tú toma a Bella y salgan de aquí, es mejor así.-_

 _-Emmet... no...-_

 _-No tenemos tiempo Jas- yo era presa del pánico, así que no note cuando Emmet me cargó y me entrego a Jasper- tómala y váyanse de aquí._

 _¡CRAAASH!_

 _Una ventana se rompió, estaban por entrar._

 _Me removí bruscamente en los brazos de Jasper, no quería dejar a Emm solo. Intenté gritar pero no podía, no había voz que saliera de mi garganta, sólo repetía en mi cabeza el "no no no no"._

-¿Bella?- conocía es voz.- Bells, despierta -la verdad es que no quería despertar, no quería volver a la realidad, pero tampoco a aquel sueño. Así que abrí mis ojos lentamente. Cuando focalicé la vista, pude ver el rostro de Edward, no me pregunten por qué, pero no fue ningún alivio verlo.

Me miraba sonriente, esperando que lo abrazara, como siempre lo hacía cuando despertaba, pero por alguna razón, deseba en lo más profundo, que él no esté aquí. Decidí sentarme, y empezar a averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con Rose.

-Edward, necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó aquí.-su cara cambió repentinamente para mostrarme una careta de frialdad.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar.- ¿enserio?, no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿El mejor momento?, déjame decirte que hasta hace un momento estabas acusándonos a mí y a Jas de haberte "engañado" así que no me vengas con que no es un buen momento, lo hubieras pensado antes.- suspiró, cerró los ojos, y se levanto de la cama.

-Bella, acabo de perder a mi hermana, no quiero hablar sobre esto, ¿entiendes?-parecía enojado, cansado, yo solamente quería saber la verdad.

Asentí con mi cabeza y apreté los labios. Comprendía su posición, pero necesitaba saber lo que había pasado. Es de suma importancia que uno se mantenga informado cuando pasan estas cosas. No podía esperar a que él se sintiera bien para explicarme, tenía que hablar con alguien más.

-De acuerdo, te entiendo.- lo miré fijamente, con total frialdad, el puso una cara de agradecimiento- voy a buscar a alguien con quien sí pueda hablar -pude ver como pasaba del agradecimiento al enojo, en un segundo, por un momento me dio gracia, pero no era la ocasión.

-Te quedaras aquí, en reposo, luego hablaremos.-sin más ni menos, fueron simples órdenes a mis oídos.

-¿Cómo?, ¿acaso me estas "ordenando" que me quede aquí?-hice un gesto con las manos dándole a entender que hablaba de la habitación.

-Sí-

Esto era el colmo, ya estaba cansada de sus actitudes. Tomé valor, y me levante, no iba a discutir, solamente iba a pasar de él. Cuando me dirigí a la puerta, él se interpuso, eso me encabronó más.

-Déjame salir.-hablé en tono neutro.

-No-empezé a sentir miedo, esto no me estaba gustando, no era el Edward que yo conocía.

-Edward, por favor, déjame salir.-me observó por un momento, y aflojó su mirada. Era el momento- escucha, no quiero presionarte a hablar ¿sí?, pero, necesito saber qué pasó, realmente estoy muy asustada, no sé que está ocurriendo, y tampoco sé si mi padre está bien. Si no entiendo lo que esta pasando ahora mismo, entraré en una fase de pánico.-para cuando dejé de hablar mis ojos lloraban desconsoladamente, y rezaba a quien fuera que él me entendiera, y que por una vez, me tratara como a una adulta, como un par.-¿comprendes?

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres…- asentí.-ven, vamos para la cama.-Me tomo del brazo y me llevó hacia la cama, tomamos asiento, y esperé a que él hablara.-Bueno, pregúntame lo que quieras.-

¿Por dónde empezar?, sinceramente quería explicarle lo que había pasado con Jas, pero no sabía como, y tampoco deseaba tocar el tema la verdad. Resolví que lo mejor era preguntarle que fue lo que había pasado cuando apenas entré a la casa.

-Dime... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió para que Jasper terminara contra una pared? -al escuchar aquel nombre, sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero bajo la mirada, y me devolvió una más calmada.

-No lo escuchamos venir, ni siquiera a ti.-me miraba preocupado, eso era imposible.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -

-No lo sé... creemos con mi padre, que esto se debe a los sucesos que están pasando.-

-Entiendo, ¿y qué pasó con Rose?-era preocupante saber que se la llevaron, y que nadie sepa quién o qué fue.

-Nadie sabe nada, no los podemos distinguir.-

-¿Pero que ocurrió? -

-Estábamos en el patio todos juntos, esperábamos a Jasper para ir de caza... en un momento todos nos pusimos en guardia, algo estaba muy cerca de nosotros, lo presentimos, sentíamos su olor. Nos aterramos porque nadie veía nada… ni siquiera Alice. Recuerdo que uno de los arbustos se movió y Rose pensó que era uno de los Vulturis. Bajó la guardia y se acercó, todos le gritamos, pero cuando se arrimó, algo la agarró, y la arrastró- se jalaba del cabello, parecía como que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.- todos corrimos, pero nadie la alcanzó, ni siquiera Emmet, era todo gritos, llantos, po...podía escuchar las voz de Rosalie en su mente...-me miró, aquella situación lo había dejado traumado- era una desesperación Bella, no pudimos hacer nada.-no dije una sola palabra, me limité a abrazarlo.

Se aferró a mí lo más que pudo, era la primera vez que lo veía en este estado. y me preocupaba mucho lo que podía suceder, por un momento, sentí como los roles cambiaron y tome cartas en el asunto.

-Shhh... Escucha, ¿Jas les contó lo que sucedió en mi casa?- me soltó y me miró, parecía un poco mas calmado.

-Sí, nos contó lo que sucedió, y me disculpo por haberlos acusado de algo verdaderamente estúpido. No sé en que estaba pensado.-justo era el tema que no quería tocar, pero me calmó saber que entendió lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes por eso, mejor concentrémonos en lo que esta ocurriendo.- me sonrió y asintió.-bien... ¿por dónde empezar?-la verdad no sabía por donde hacerlo, hasta que una pregunta vino a mi mente- Edward ¿recuerdas que me dijiste, que ayer justamente, no nos escuchaste llegar?-

-Sí, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?-

-Bueno, ayer te llamé, y también a mi celular, que me lo había olvidado aquí, ¿no te llegó ninguna llamada? -

-Sí, Jas nos comento sobre eso, pero no nadie recibió nada, y es mas, las llamadas califican como echas en el móvil de él.-eso era muy raro.

!TOCK,TOCK!

Alguien toco la puerta.

-Puedes pasar Carlisle.- Edward dijo.

-Permiso chicos- esto estaba afectando a todos.

-Carlisle, ¿estás bien?-pregunté.

-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes Bella, es normal no e ido a cazar y bueno... no estoy en mi mejor forma.-

-Deberías de ir, necesitamos estar todos en forma por las dudas padre.-eso era verdad.

-Lo sé hijo, en fin, no he venido por eso, pude escuchar desde la sala que están evaluando la situación, y me gustaría charlar con ustedes.-ni aunque pasaran los años Carlisle no perdia este toque de cortesía del siglo XV.

-Claro que sí Carlisle, acércate.-tomó una silla del escritorio y se acerco a nosotros-bien, mi pregunta es ¿cómo es que a ustedes no les ha llegado ninguna llamada? -

-Bueno, algo de lo que pude percatarme, es que cuando nos alejamos, y estas cosas aparecen, perdemos todo tipo conexión, ya sea nuestro instinto, como los móviles- era verdad, se sentía como si el tiempo se congelara a nuestro alrededor, pero no era así.

-Debe de tener algún tipo de don, como nosotros-

-No creo, algo me dice que no es así Edward-no eran dones, simplemente eran ellos.

-Tengo que hablar con Aro-dijo Carlisle.

-¡NO!- Edward gritó levantándose de la cama. Me paré y me puse a su lado, tomando su brazo, no era momento de una pelea.-no me puedes hacer esto padre, no.-

-Lo siento Edward-


End file.
